


Во сне и наяву

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Юри просыпается от того, что Виктор храпит. Или нет.





	Во сне и наяву

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для команды fandom Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2018. За вычитку спасибо our love to admire, за идею — mommy Vulture.

Юри стоял на краю нависшего над морем утеса, а в нескольких десятках метров под ним рокотали волны. Волны взмывали вверх, вставали на дыбы, словно темно-синие, почти черные кони с белыми гривами, на долю секунды замирали, а потом сталкивались друг с другом, сливаясь в единое целое, или с диким грохотом бросались на камни. На смену погибшим приходили новые — и Юри казалось, что каждая следующая поднимается выше, чем предыдущая. Он даже начал бояться, что они достанут до утеса и окатят его ледяной водой. Шум, по крайней мере, только усиливался. Юри сделал полшага вперед, оказываясь опасно близко к обрыву, и осторожно посмотрел вниз. Нет, ощущение было ложным — стихия бесновалась далеко от него. Но вот шум… Юри жил возле моря, бывал и на скалистых утесах, но впервые слышал, чтобы гремело так сильно — и так непохоже, на самом деле, на волны. А похоже — похоже, скорее, на хрип, как будто там, в глубине, ворочается, просыпаясь от долгого сна, какое-то древнее чудище. Юри закусил губу и прищурился, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в толще воды. Но в этот миг море взрыкнуло особенно оглушительно, вода потемнела, а потом потемнело и небо, и утес, все вокруг залило чернотой — и Юри, вздрогнув, открыл глаза. 

Над его головой был серый потолок, по центру которого висела модная аскетичная люстра. Тюлевая занавеска на окне едва заметно колыхалась — ветер дул в открытую форточку. Слава богу, он дома, это был просто сон — вот только волны почему-то продолжали грохотать. 

Нет, вовсе не волны.

Юри перевернулся, случайно пнув устроившегося в изножье кровати Маккачина, и положил руку на плечо лежащего к нему спиной Виктора. Тот мгновенно перестал храпеть — будто даже до того, как Юри к нему прикоснулся, — и расталкивать его не пришлось. Хорошо, значит, можно вообще ничего не говорить. С другой стороны, вдруг это будет происходить каждую ночь? Виктор раньше не храпел, с чего бы это? Может, из-за алкоголя? Хотя сколько там было того алкоголя. Юри вчера вернулся из Хасецу, и по этому случаю вечером за ужином они выпили на двоих бутылку вина — вообще ни о чем. Он перекатился на спину и закрыл глаза. Маккачин, судя по ощущениям, встал, покрутился и улегся ему прямо на ногу. Он был тяжелый и жаркий, но Юри не согнал бы его ни за какие коврижки. Приятно, когда тебя помнят и скучают. 

Темнота расступилась, и поезд выехал из тоннеля на свет. Юри огляделся. Вагончик был маленький, будто игрушечный — как в парке аттракционов. Стекла в окошках отсутствовали, и грохот колес по железным рельсам бил словно в самое ухо. Снаружи мелькали деревья и кусты — чаща, в которой тоже что-то кряхтело и клокотало. Или это эхо от поезда? А может быть, гроза где-нибудь вдалеке? Юри высунулся в окно, пытаясь присмотреться. На горизонте и впрямь чернело. Колеса вдруг загремели с удвоенной силой, черное пятно начало стремительно разрастаться, захлестывая верхушки деревьев — и Юри резко сел на кровати, неловко взмахнул рукой, задев Виктора, во сне успевшего повернуться к нему лицом, по щеке. Храп оборвался. Маккачин испуганно тявкнул и немедленно зевнул, а Виктор сонно пробормотал:

— Ю-ури-и… 

— Спи, спи, — шепнул Юри, повалившись обратно на подушку. Нет, все-таки надо будет сказать, не дело вот так просыпаться каждую ночь. Толковый врач наверняка сумеет решить эту проблему. Может, не ложиться больше — пойти сделать чаю? Но Маккачин опять свернулся у него в ногах, Виктор нащупал под одеялом его пальцы, сжал их и тихо вздохнул — да и джетлаг, кажется, начал брать свое, утяжеляя веки и наполняя голову туманом.

В следующий раз Юри проснулся уже утром — от того, что Виктор поцеловал его в висок. Он посмотрел сперва влево — но там было пусто, и он поднял взгляд вверх. Виктор был полностью одет и держал в руке поводок.

— Извини, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Не хотел тебя разбудить. Но ты такой милый, когда спишь. Не смог удержаться.

— Ничего, — хриплым ото сна голосом произнес Юри и откашлялся. — Ты гулять с Маккачином? 

— Да, а потом заведу его — и сразу на интервью. Думаю, часам к двенадцати вернусь.

— Хорошо. — Юри снова прикрыл глаза. — Я буду спать.

Виктор ничего не ответил — лишь погладил его по волосам. А может быть, это ему уже приснилось. 

На сей раз сознание не стало изобретать дурацких снов и милосердно разбудило его сразу. В спальне гремело совсем уж раскатисто, будто в зале консерватории решили устроить концерт какого-нибудь чересчур диковинного инструмента. Терпение Юри готово было лопнуть — ладно, нечего миндальничать. Он решительно произнес:

— Виктор, извини, но ты храпишь! — и пошарил рукой слева от себя. 

Однако никого там не нащупал.

Юри сел, огляделся и растеряно поморгал. В спальне он был один, но при этом кто-то продолжал оглушительно храпеть.

Может, это он сам? Ну да, во сне и наяву.

— Виктор? — позвал Юри и прислушался. — Виктор, ты что… под кроватью спишь?

Храп действительно доносился откуда-то снизу. Юри сел на колени лицом к краю кровати и наклонился, невольно вспоминая детские страшилки про монстров, которые любят прятаться в темных углах.

В темном углу под изголовьем и в самом деле что-то пряталось. Но заорать от ужаса Юри не успел. Храп стих, а монстр поднял голову, радостно тявкнул, зевнул — и полез выбираться на свет, по пути облизав Юри подбородок. 

Юри рассмеялся, потрепал Маккачина за ухом, а потом схватил телефон.

«Маккачин храпит!»

«Да, начал не так давно», — через минуту ответил Виктор. — «Забыл предупредить». «Я редко просыпаюсь, ты, видимо, спишь чутче меня». 

«Это нормально?» — вдруг забеспокоившись, написал Юри.

«Ветеринар сказал, что он потолстел». «Немолод уже». «Надо двигаться больше и диетический корм, мы над этим работаем». 

Юри задумчиво потер запястье и набрал:

«Ты скоро?»

«Уже еду». «Соскучился?»

«Очень!» — напечатал Юри, невольно улыбаясь. — «Приедешь и пойдем гулять». «Втроем». «Двигать Маккачина!»

Виктор прислал в ответ стикер с поднятым вверх большим пальцем. Маккачин положил голову на кровать и ткнулся носом Юри в коленку.


End file.
